Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stepper. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stepper capable of adjusting a pedal stroke and a swing angle.
Description of Related Art
Owing to the changes of job types, most people do static indoor jobs, and the jobs requiring physical labors have been replaced by automatic machines. Therefore, the muscles of the human body may lack of exercise, thus resulting in long-term adverse effects on health.
In view of this, indoor fitness equipment is presented to the market for allowing people to do exercise anytime and anywhere, in which a stepper is used to mimic stair climbing or walking uphill to train foot muscles, thereby reaching the purpose of working out and obtaining a healthy body.
However, a conventional stepper has complicated linking structure, the working paths of the left pedal and the right pedal are fixed, and thus the pedal stroke and the swing angle cannot be adjusted. Therefore, the conventional stepper cannot meet requirements of different users.